


When I Knew Love's Perfect Ache

by HaleStormStilinski



Series: And His Scream Shook Them To Their Cores [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee!Stiles, Bisexual Male Character, But not as bad as the last one, Derek shows up, Down Malia, Evolved Derek, F/M, First Kiss, Get ready for some pain Y'all, Goodbyes, I Love You, M/M, Male Banshees exist here, Sort of happy ending but still sad, Stiles is the only known male banshee in this universe, Stiles loves Derek Lyida and Malia, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love, Werecoyote Malia, What are you doing here?, Will I ever see you again?, bad memories, goodbye kiss, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: After returning to Mexico, Stiles and Malia are surprised to see Derek in Stiles' room.





	When I Knew Love's Perfect Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'll have a heart and make one last one, which is this, so enjoy :))). But after this one, this series is over. *Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNN*
> 
> Title I spired by Arsonists Lullaby by Hozier.
> 
> Sorry if it's not great :/.

Everyone was dead tired when they got back to Beacon Hills. Stiles' dad wasn't as mad as he thought he'd be, but he did handcuff Stiles to his desk while he and Malia went and got pizza. They kindly brought him some and then went home. Which was good because Stiles' wrist was killing him.

When they got back to the house, Dad was gonna stay up a little to finish some paperwork, while the two were gonna head up to bed. When they got upstairs Malia stopped him. He gave her a look and asked "What? Malia, what is it?"

She sniffed the air and turned to him. Her eyes locked on his and she said "Derek's here." 

He thought his heart had stopped. Derek wasn't here, he couldn't be here. If he was here, would Braeden be here too? But it was clear she wasn't joking, and next thing he knows, he's hurrying to his room, quickly opening the door. When he got the door open he froze when he saw Derek sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over.

He looked up at the two and Malia growled. Derek put his hands up saying "I come in peace." And Stiles put his arm around her to calm her and she calmed down.

She asked "What are you doing here?"

The evolved Wolf stood up and said "I came to get some of my stuff, if that's okay. And to make sure Peter was taken to Eichen House. I think he'll get along with his new roommate just fine." 

They nodded and Stiles asked "Where's Braeden?" 

"She's down the street."

The Werecoyote asked "Why come here then?"

Derek looked at Stiles and said "Because I'm not great at goodbyes and I wanted to give Stiles a proper one. If that's okay?"

The Banshee nodded and said "Yeah, yeah, that's totally fine." Before looking at Malia. He asked "Is it cool with you?" 

She looked at him then glared over at Derek before looking back. She nodded and said "Yeah, it's fine. I'll wait outside." Glaring at the evolved Wolf one last time before walking out, pulling the door shut behind her. Now Stiles was alone with Derek.

He didn't think Derek would care enough to actually sneak into his bedroom again to say goodbye. Not with what happened after La Iglesia. But here he stood, looking at the male Banshee, and Stiles could feel some pieces being put back into place. But he knew it wouldn't last and felt those pieces being taken away again.

Stiles asked "Why did you really come here, Derek? Is there a problem? One that you can't go to Scott for?"

Derek shook his head and said "No, no problem. And I really did come here to talk to you, Braeden's perfectly fine with me coming here."

Stiles said "You said you came to say goodbye."

The older man nodded and said "I am...But I also wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For dealing with this, all this, the way you have...No, that doesn't sound right, thank you for dealing with me...I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around, and I'm a shit excuse for a friend."

The Banshee sighed and said "You weren't that bad....Minus giving me sass, slamming me up against the wall twice when you were twenty something and when you were sixteen, slamming my head against my steering wheel...Calling me Skinny, Defenseless Stiles..."

Derek shook his head and said "You're not defenseless...However you do need a better defense that baseball bats, you're not defenseless...And you didn't deserve any of how I've treated you. I'm sorry."

He didn't have to apologize, the Banshee forgave his mistakes a long time ago. But he nodded and said "It's okay...You don't need to apologize, Derek...At least you're not dead." His voice cracked a little when he said that, thinking back to seeing him get stabbed, feeling him die, and screaming.

He felt tears in his eyes and he looked down and wiped them away. He whispered "You scared the Hell out of me...And there were plenty of times you've done that." Remembering the pool when he was paralyzed, Kali, the hospital when he had to keep punching him to wake up. He almost screamed then but didn't. 

The evolved Wolf stepped forward and surprised the Banshee when he carefully pulled the smaller body against his, hugging him tight. Stiles quickly relaxed against him and hugged him back, burying the lower half of his face into Derek's shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes until Stiles sighed and mumbled " _I love you._ " Letting his eyes fall closed.

Derek quickly pulled back, holding the teen by the shoulders and looked at him. Stiles then realized what he said and quickly stuttered out "I-I didn't...I shouldn't have said that, I-" but was cut off by Derek pulling him in and kissing him.

This was definitely shocking and Stiles never thought this would actually happen. But he pulled back and asked "Wait, what are you doing? You have Braeden." 

Derek nodded and said "I know. But I'm not sure I'm in love with her, not yet anyways...As you would know, every time I've fallen in love, I've gotten hurt...But you're different. And I never got the change to kiss the one whose saved my ass a few times to thank them...And okay, maybe you've grown on me, sue me."

He gently took hold of his face in his hands and brushed his thumbs along his cheeks. If only he knew how much it would hurt Stiles once he left, or if Stiles knew how much it would hurt Derek. Since Derek is so great at showing emotions.

This time Stiles went in and kissed him, pulling him closer. He always imagined Derek being a good kisser, and he is. The older man quickly kissed him back hugging him in place as they stood there. It was a little heated, but there was passion there, and it was better than anything the Banshee ever dreamed of. Derek pulled back this time, pressing their foreheads together and Stiles held his shoulders.

He opened his eyes and looked up at him through his lashes before softly asking "Will I ever see you again?...Will anyone here ever see you again?"

The evolved Wolf smiled and said "Maybe...But for now, I have to go."

More pieces gone. But Stiles simply nodded and kissed him one last time before watching the older man climb out the window and jump to the ground, landing on his feet. He turned and looked at Stiles one last time before heading off down the street.

#

After that, Stiles showered and got into bed. He heard Malia come in, but didn't turn and look at her. He just laid there on his side, staring at the wall. He heard the door close behind her and still stated at the wall as she climbed in beside him before pulling him against her. He closed his eyes and they fell into silence.

After a few minutes the Werecoyote said "I know you kissed him." He opened his eyes and turned and looked over his shoulder at her. She was looking back at him and said "You love him. It's kinda obvious, everyone knows it...And don't worry, I'm not gonna tear your throat out, it's okay if you're in love with him...You've known him longer..."

The Banshee turned in her arms until he was nose to nose with her. He said "Malia, I have only been in love three times in my entire life. The first was Lydia. I was in love with her for ten years, and I would still die for her just like I'd die for any of my friends. She kissed me once to keep me from having a panic attack. Then there's Derek, even if she scared the shit out of me most of the time. He kissed me, and is now possibly gone forever.

Then there's this incredibly beautiful girl named Malia. She's the strongest, fiercest, most amazing girl I've ever met and I'm in love with her too. And out of those three people I've fallem in love with, Malia Hale is the only one I get to be with. And I'm very happy about that."

They both smiled and the Banshee leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and they kissed in the darkness of his bedroom. Though many pieces of his puzzle are gone, most which can never be put back together again, he knows that being with Malia with put a lot of them back.

And one day, he hopes he gets to see Derek again, but now lies in the arms of the Werecoyote he loves. Ready to face anything else life gets to throw at them, cause he knows there will be.


End file.
